


The Best Apology

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [30]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Freak Week, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Cloud makes it up to Tifa.  Because the best apology is changed behavior.  And orgasms are good, too.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Behind Closed Doors [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5103
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	The Best Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Freak week prompts: Morning sex, multiple orgasms

In the morning, Tifa awoke to a sensation she’d been pining for ever since a certain phone mishap. Cloud wasn’t supposed to be home yet, though, so she more than half suspected the absolutely wicked feeling was a dream. 

“If this is another hoax,” she murmured, bending her knees to make more room for him, “I will not be responsible for my actions.”

A soft huff of laughter against her core had her arching her back. “Sorry about the wait.” Cloud spoke the words with his lips brushing her skin, adding their butterfly stroke to the onslaught of licking, sucking, and laving edging her toward insensibility. 

As the pleasure built, her hands found purchase in his hair, the strands damp and slightly slick from a recent shower. When her orgasm hit, her fingers curled into fists against his scalp, tightening until he felt the bite across his nape. He eased off, giving her a moment to come down.

Leaning his head against her raised knee, he rubbed his hands soothingly along her outer thighs. With the bedclothes still covering both him and her lower body, his face was in shadow, the mako in his eyes glowing faintly. Catching the sheet where it fell over his forehead, Tifa tossed the covers back, enjoying both the air chilling her overheated skin, and the view of his exposed body.

Cloud pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh, before flashing one of his sly little smiles. Then he dragged his mouth back down to her core to settle firmly over her swollen clit. As his tongue laved exquisitely soft caresses there, his right hand skimmed down her other thigh and between her legs.

Tifa cried out when Cloud’s fingers stroked inside, arching her body to change the angle so his fingertips hit just the right spot with just the right force. Never slowing the thrusting motion, he shifted so his shoulders were under her knees, taking her weight and holding her steady as she came a second time, her whole body shuddering with it.

As she finished, he wrapped his arms around her hips, palms flat on her belly, thumbs outstretched to gently spread her folds as he gave one last, slow, deliberate lick over her engorged nub. Moaning, Tifa couldn’t resist arching into it, despite the limp noodle consistency of her legs.

“More?” he asked, lifting his head to direct his gaze along her body, between her breasts, until midnight blue met deep carmine. Licking his lips, he quirked one eyebrow expectantly.

Already oversensitive, she’d be a fool to say yes. Cloud knowing her body like he did, she’d be an even bigger fool to say no. And she was greedy. He made her greedy.

Biting her lip, she nodded. “Soft and deep?” She wanted to feel him filling her up, taking her tenderly in slow, almost lazy strokes.

And when he did she twined her arms around his neck, skimmed her lips across his cheek, and whispered, “You’re forgiven.” 


End file.
